With the development of the information age, consumer electronics products have been spread all over every corner of human life. While the ever-changing consumer electronics products are always updated and replaced, people's requirements for visual effects are increasing. Image specifications of present display devices have progressed from standard definition (SD) to high-definition (HD) by improving the technology of image resolution. At present, an ultra-high-resolution algorithm has become a main solution of 4K2K flat display device, the ultra-high-resolution algorithm converts a low-resolution image or an image sequence into a high-resolution image, so as to improve picture quality. Image interpolation is one of the methods to improve the image resolution, for example: nearest neighbor interpolation method, bilinear interpolation method, or bicubic interpolation method, and the like.
However, these conventional image interpolation methods simply enlarge images, but ignore information changes between high-frequency and low-frequency, such that the image will become blurred with the increase of the enlargement ratio. Besides, in consideration of human eyes being more sensitive to high-frequency information (image edges), the computing consumption of the edge interpolation method applied for saving original edge information during the enlargement process is still high. It is very difficult to meet the needs of some practical applications, thus causing increased costs and poor utility.
Thus, the present invention provides an image edge anti-aliasing method with super high-resolution, which is configured to achieve enlarging conversion from low-resolution to high resolution, such that it can eliminate the jagged edges of an image, so as to prevent the image edges from becoming blurred, and to reduce the computational requirements of the system. The present invention has several advantages: the liquid crystal display has a simple algorithm system, the operating speed is fast, and the cost can be effectively reduced, and so on.